


Balance

by aneedleofmyown



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Prompt Fic, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneedleofmyown/pseuds/aneedleofmyown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot, done for got_exchange's fifth round of its fic/fanart exchange.</p><p>Prompt from margottenenbaum: "They marry to form a political alliance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written about either of these characters before, or from either POV. While it was fun and interesting to try something new, I also hope you'll take my lack of experience with this pairing into account if it totally sucks. Also, the giftee has only seen the show, so some things are show!canon, such as the reference to Dany/Drogo's wedding night.

Daenerys watched as her new husband spoke with some of the servants. He was not comfortable here, she knew, in the heat of the south, keeping the company of spiders, mockingbirds, and her bear. She could tell that he missed his wolves in the North, longed to run with them once more. Someday soon, they would make the long trek to Winterfell, the home of the Starks. And then it would be her turn to be uncomfortable.  
  
King's Landing suited her. She reveled in the heat of each day. Each morning, she insisted that she tend to her dragons- no one else could do the task, after all. The rest of the day was often spent in tedious, albeit necessary, meetings with her small council and the common folk alike. She loved being queen- not only was it her duty, but her passion. Oftentimes, though, the days would seem to blur together into one shapeless mass, making her long for the simple days of her childhood. But the nights... those were different.  
  
Dany looked to her husband again. Robb Stark. When their marriage arrangement had finally been settled, she'd comforted herself with the fact that he was not a bad-looking man. In fact, he was quite handsome, with his thick auburn hair and clear, bright eyes.  
  
Her wedding night with the Young Wolf was quite different to her first night with Drogo. Robb had been unexpectedly gentle. Watching him now as he moved across the room, she reflected that their wedding night was merely the first of many things that would surprise her about her husband.  
  
When the topic of a political marriage between the two of them was first broached, he had refused her quite bluntly. Dany had been disappointed- and more than a little offended- by his reaction, but she had left him all the same, devising new alliances that she might make to compensate for her losses. However, three days later, she had received a raven stating that the great Robb Stark would marry her after all, on the condition that the North be made into its own separate kingdom, to be ruled by his sister in his stead. She had been reluctant at first to accept his terms, but she knew that she must choose her battles wisely, and she would be hard-pressed to win the iron throne with the entirety of the North against her.  
  
Their wedding took place at Winterfell, at Robb's insistence. Dany, herself, had little enough faith to speak of; it mattered little to her whether they were married in the sight of the old gods or the new, so long as they were, in fact, married. Throughout the duration of the feast afterward, she smiled at those around her, charming many of the northmen she spoke to. Most of them seemed to have a roughness about them, a kind of wild spirit unique to those who called the North their home. Looking to her new husband who sat at her side, she saw that he was no different.  
  
Then came the time for the bedding. Many of the men were too drunk to stand by that point, but they managed to tear her clothes off well enough, herding her up the stairs to meet Robb in their wedding chamber. Dany had little modesty anymore; she had stood naked and burning in front of her khalasar with her dragons perched on her shoulders. There was a power in her vulnerability that she refused to hide.  
  
When Robb stumbled into the room- helped along by a giggling group of women, young and old alike- she stretched to take a closer look. He could clearly see all that she had to offer, and she would have the same of him. When he shut the door and finally turned toward her, naked as his nameday, she was surprised to feel the stirrings of desire deep in her stomach. Their marriage was meant to be dry, convenient, and political. But perhaps, she thought as she let her eyes roam across his body, they could find pleasure in it, as well.  
  
“My lord,” she said coyly in greeting, lowering her eyes slightly. She could already see his arousal growing.  
  
He looked at her in much the same way. “My lady,” he replied.  
  
There was another moment where they both simply looked at each other, but then he made his way to the bed and sat next to her. He reached out and fingered a lock of her hair before trailing his hand down her neck, sending shivers up her spine. When his fingers finally made their way to her breast, she sighed, sharp stabs of sensation shooting to her throat and down between her thighs. He looked up into her eyes, and she saw his need, dark and hungry. Licking her lips, she leaned forward and kissed him roughly, moving to straddle his hips.  
  
She rode him with a wild fervor that had not been sated in her for many long months. Every now and then, Robb would gasp or moan beneath her, but she was pleased to find that he was not helpless. Several times, he thrust his hips up into her unexpectedly, making her whimper. Finally, just as she was nearing her climax, he thrust his hand between their bodies, rubbing at her nub in quick circular motions, sending her hurtling breathless over the edge.  
  
Their marriage had been consummated that night, and nearly every night since. Dany found that there was great pleasure to be had in her husband's company, not only in bed, but out of it, as well. Sometimes, he would come back from the godswood in King's Landing with a flower for her. Others, he would tell her the great tales of the Seven Kingdoms, the ones that she had missed out on as a child. Tales of her brother Rhaegar, and Robb's aunt, Lyanna. And every day when she had the tedious task of answering the complaints of the people of the city, he would sit at her side, offering insight. Daenerys could scarcely have hoped for a better outcome.  
  
The two of them had gone into their marriage with the certainty that it would be nothing more than dry conversation and the occasional, dutiful session of lovemaking to produce an heir. Dany could not have been more surprised that such was not the case. After the death of her sun and stars, she had never thought to find light or love again. But Robb Stark.... He was ice and she was fire. In truth, they should have destroyed each other, but instead they had somehow achieved balance. She might not love him fully just yet, and she doubted he loved her. But there was something between them that radiated hope and promise, and she knew it wouldn't be long.


End file.
